Suelta mi mano
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: –Suelta mi mano. / – ¡No lo hare! ¡No te dejare caer! / – ¡No! Si me sigues sosteniendo... ¡Tú también caerás! / – ¡No te soltare, Marinette! aun si me caigo. /


Hace un rato los héroes estaban luchando con un Akuma. Hace solo unos minutos ya había sido derrotado y purificado. Sin embargo antes de que Ladybug se pudiera marchar hacia su hogar, se destransformó en una de las vigas de la Torre Eiffel, quien justo ahora se encontraba sosteniéndose de las vigas del costado, tratando de no mirar abajo. Esto sucedió porque al notar como los pitidos sonaban cada vez más fuertes se quedó en el mismo lugar en el que estaba, aunque ese era el peor lugar donde pudo quedarse.

"Tikki, date prisa"

Es lo único que pensaba para que así poder transformarse cuando su Kwami volviera con las energías recuperadas porque sin sus poderes no se sentía nada segura a esa altura.

— ¿Marinette? —Al escuchar esa voz, ella se estremeció al pensar que descubrió su identidad. Entonces se dio la vuelta, pero al hacerlo, se resbalo. Sin embargo antes de caer, Chat Noir la sujeto de la mano —Sujétate —Le pidió mientras que con una mano se agarraba de las vigas del costado y la otra ella. El bastón estaba a centímetros suyo, porque lo había soltado por la impresión.

—No tenía pensado soltar tu mano —Le dijo tratando de aguardar la calma, pero al ver hacia abajo, trago saliva por la gran altura que se encontraba, entrándole pánico y al sentir como unas gotas de sangre se deslizaban del brazo de Chat Noir a su mano, se aterrorizo —T-tu brazo —Musito con voz queda.

—Sí, me lastime en la batalla —Le explico, mientras unas gotas de sudor adornaban su frente.

Le dolía. Estaba haciendo mucho esfuerzo.

—Tikki ¿Dónde estás? —Se preguntó en su mente. Sin embargo pasados unos minutos que para ella fueron interminables, noto como Chat intentaba no dejarse llevar por su peso. Entonces Marinette dijo unas palabras, las cuales debió repetir para que el gatito se de cuenta que lo estaba diciendo en serio.

—Suelta mi mano —Repitió con un semblante impasible en su rostro, mirando al felino decisivamente.

— ¡No lo hare! ¡No te dejare caer! —Ella lo miro a los ojos y vio que hablaba muy en serio, pero ella también lo hacía.

— ¡No! Si me sigues sosteniendo... ¡Tú también caerás! —

— ¡No te soltare, Marinette! aun si me caigo —Expreso, mientras su respiración se estaba volviendo irregular — Además, no te tienes que preocupar los gatos caen de pie —Le dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

—No eres un gato y los gatos pueden caer de pie en caídas cortas, esto no es ninguna caída corta —Repuso tratando de no mirar hacia abajo — Por favor, suelta mi mano —Le suplico, cerrando los ojos, tratando de que no se derrame ninguna lagrima.

— ¡No lo hare Marinette! no importa cuántas veces lo pidas —Le dijo, mientras los pitidos de su Miraculous estaban avisando que estaba a punto de destransformarse.

¿Cuánto minutos pasaron?

Tal vez, solo pasaron segundos, pero se sentía como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo.

La iba a soltar o ellos iban caer.

Fue lo segundo. Chat no pudo más, ya toda la parte de su brazo se había empapado con su sangre. No la soltó aun cuando caía, mientras la agarraba fuertemente.

Y lo escucho el minino. Un grito, pero no fue de terror.

"Transfórmame"

Había dicho Marinette, ella no sabía si su Kwami estaba cerca, pero lo dijo con los ojos cerrados, esperando que lo hiciera. Sintió como un halo de luz la rodeó, mientras una luz verde se hacía presente a verse el felino liberado de su transformación.

Tomo el yo-yo sin esperar un segundo más y lo tiro. Se enganchó en un árbol y aterrizaron en el pavimento, Ladybug cubriéndolo con su mano libre, ya que la otra se encontraba agarrada fuertemente por él.

Adrien se había quedado estático por el reciente descubrimiento y ni hablar de Ladybug quien al abrir los ojos, se le cayó la quijada por la impresión, quien no se lo hubiera creído que Adrien era el gatito si no estuviera tomada de la mano con el aludido.

—No soltaste mi mano —Repuso Ladybug mirando la misma quien tenía entrelazado los dedos y que su brazo herido estaba manchando su camisa blanca y parte de su brazo descubierto.

—Te dije que no lo haría Mi Lady —Esbozando esa sonrisa que solo tenía Chat Noir.

—Gato tonto —Repuso después de unos segundos, desviando la mirada. Para evitar que viera el sonrojo que se había aparecido en sus mejillas.

Adrien también estaba colorado, mientras una sonrisa se asomaba, quienes se encontraban sentados en el pavimento mirándose de reojo con un sonrojo esparcido por su rostro.

Por ahora solo disfrutarían el momento tomados de las manos, solo unos segundos más. Antes de que la gente se reúna a su alrededor, antes de que Adrien vaya al hospital, antes de que su corazón estalle por esa simple acción de tomarse las manos.

Después habría tiempo para explicaciones.


End file.
